Kyoko y su promesa! maldición? o algo bueno!
by rouus94
Summary: Kyoko recuerda algo en un sueño "Querida, hagamos una promesa. Cuando tengas 18 años, volveré a por ti, y si no te has llegado a enamorar, habrá un pequeño castigo para ti." El día de la promesa es mañana. Decidirá Kyoko decirle lo que siente a Ren? O, por miedo, aceptará el castigo sin dudar? KyokoxRen (PISTA: me inspiró Skip Beat! Tribute - Yes, We Love! La calamidad de Kyoko)
1. Prologo

Es solo una prueba, quería ver si es bueno como historia o no... Bueno aquí os dejo con el prologo (no sé si decir primer capitulo porque es muy corto).. aver si os gusta...

Prologo: El sueño, recordando la promesa, ¿el principio de algo bueno?

En Kyoto, en un bosque cerca del Ryokan Fuwa, una niña de unos diez años con cabello negro y ojos dorados jugaba y reía con una preciosa pantera.

-Ah! Ya es hora de que vuelva al Ryokan... Ojalá pudiera estar siempre jugando contigo...

De repente una luz cegó sus ojos, y en el lugar en donde había estado la pantera, ahora estaba una bruja, que le dijo:

-Querida, hagamos una promesa. Cuando tengas 18 años, volveré a por ti, y si no te has llegado... a enamorar, habrá un pequeño castigo para ti... Recuerda-lo... Vendré a por ti...

La imagen de la niña y la bruja se desvanecía un poco... también no se podía entender muy bien lo que decía la bruja... hasta que se comenzó a escuchar un sonido... **RING RING RING**

Kyoko se despertó de golpe, sudando. "Hacía tiempo que no soñaba eso, como pude olvidarme de algo así... Mañana es el día que se cumplirá la promesa... Pero no debo tener miedo, yo ya estoy enamorada, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera estar con él... Además, no hay ninguna posibilidad, Tsuruga-san está enamorado de una niña de secundaria..." pensó, y cuando pensaba las últimas palabras, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si se desgarrara. Una lágrima corrió su mejilla y antes de que pudiera quitarla, le cayó a la mano. "Bueno, mejor me comienzo a preparar para poder olvidar un poco este dolor, y ya es hora de que me levante..."

Y así hizo, se preparó, desayunó y se fue con su bicicleta a LME, directamente al vestidor de LoveMe.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Preparaciones de Nochebuena y el aniversario de Maria-chan**

Al entrar al vestidor, Kyoko vio a su primera mejor amiga, Kotonami Kanae, o como Kyoko la llamaba...

\- MOKO-SAAAN!- le dijo corriendo hacia ella, lanzándose a ella y dándole un abrazo de oso.

\- Mo! Kyoko! Suéltame, porque no puedes parar de hacer eso!? Te dije muchas veces que no me gusta! - Le dijo Kanae, apartándola de un manotazo.

-Moko-saaan, eres muy mala... Oh! Chiori! Buenos días! - dijo Kyoko al recuperarse y al ver que no estaban solas.

-Hola, Kyoko-sempai!- contestó Chiori.

Se pusieron el uniforme maldito (el uniforme rosa) y se fueron a hacer unos encargos que tenían para la sección LoveMe, como era el día de Nochebuena, no tenían mucho trabajo y terminaron muy rápido.

Como el año anterior, Kyoko y Maria-chan prepararían una fiesta para celebrar la navidad (y el aniversario de Maria-chan, pero Kyoko lo camufló, para que aceptara...) y para agradecer a las personas que las aprecian y están a su lado... Se comenzó a enfadar y los pequeños demonios comenzaban a salir a flote (aunque ahora también tenía a pequeños ángeles gracias al amor que sentía por Tsuruga Ren), ella estaba recordando el primer día de los preparativos.

_Kyoko y Maria estaban hablando de los invitados y de todo los detalles de la fiesta, la comida, De repente se comenzó a escuchar trompetas de fondo. Kyoko pensó "Presidente...". El Presidente se les acercó y empezó a preguntar cosas. Kyoko le preguntó si lo podrían hacer como el año pasado, y pensó que el Presidente diría que sí, pero esta vez, el Presidente les dijo algo que a Kyoko no le gustó mucho:_

_-Lo podéis hacer como el año anterior pero con una condición, Kyoko tienes que invitar a Fuwa Sho y a los miembros de Vie Ghoul._

"_Como?! Como voy a invitar a esos bastardos!?" - Presidente, no voy a invitarlos, ni al Bastardo#1 (Sho) ni al Bastardo#2 (Beagle). _

_-Entonces, no hay fiesta, y no quieres dejarme a mi ni a mi pobre nieta sin fiesta, ¿verdaaad? - preguntó el Presidente medio llorando. _

_Kyoko miró a Maria-chan, hacía una carita de perro abandonado como Caín. Kyoko pensó "Ay, añoro a Tsuruga-san, su carita que hace cuando estaba como Cain, aaay, cuando hacía esa carita quería abrazar-lo, su sonrisa... Todavía recuerdo el día que entré mientras se duchaba y el día que le quité la camisa, esos pectorales, ese cuerpazo que quiero tocar-" se abofeteó mentalmente, porque había pensado en algo muy pero que muy malo y estaba muy roja. Kyoko se sonrojó mucho más al ver que la estaban mirando, Maria y el Presidente la miraban confusos y se preguntaban que pensaba. Ella pensó mientras se le quitaba el sonrojo "gracias que no pueden saber lo que pienso, suerte que no saben mis pensamientos pecaminosos (como ella lo decía) que tengo con mi sempai ni mis fantasías que comencé a tener al aceptar mis sentimientos por él...". Al final no tuvo más remedio que suspirar en derrota y decir:_

_-De acuerdo... los invitaré... _


	3. Capítulo 2: Día 24, Parte 1

_ Aquí hay la continuación, es más larga que los dos primeros capítulos… He tardado tanto porque no me venía la inspiración y tenía un poco de trabajo… Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 2: Día 24, parte 1 (?)**

\- ¡Mo! ¡Kyoko, despierta ya! ¡Deja de pensar en cosas y poner caras raras!- Gritó Kanae al ver que Kyoko estaba en su mundo pensando lo que pasó con las invitaciones.

\- Moko-san, lo siento. Es que… el presidente… me obligó a…- Dijo Kyoko tratando de hablar despacio (ya sabéis que se pone nerviosa y habla muy rápido).

\- ¡Ya! ¡Deja de balbucear y dilo ya!

\- ¡ME HIZO INVITAR A SHO-BAKA Y AL BEAGLE!

\- ¿¡QU-QUÉ!?- gritaron Chiori y Kanae a la vez. (Haremos que Chiori ya sabe la historia detrás de Kyoko y Sho, y lo que pasó con el Beagle xD).

\- Sí, intenté negarme… Pero no funcionó. Y, ¡es hoy! Además como el año pasado ya ayudé en la cocina, este año el presidente no me deja hacer la comida ni ayudar en la cocina… Aunque, por otro lado… podré ponerme ¡un vestido! ¡Como una princesa! – a Kyoko le salían estrellitas de los ojos, como cuando piensa en hadas.- Ah, por cierto Chiori, ¿al final podrás venir? Como dijiste que lo tenías que mirar con tu mánager…

\- Ah, sí Kyoko-sempai. Al final puedo venir, aunque no sé si invitaste a mi mánager, porque ella me dijo que también vendría.

\- Ah, sí. También la invité, porque es tu mánager.- contestó Kyoko.

\- Mo, chicas. Basta de charla, ¡que tenemos un poco de faena! ¡Anda que también hacernos trabajar el día 24! Tendremos que terminarlo todo rápido si queréis ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta.

\- ¡SI!- gritaron la miembro nº1 y la miembro nº3 de Love Me.

Todas ellas tenían diferentes tareas así que cada una de ellas se fue por su bando. Kanae le tocaba revisar las facturas, Chiori tenía que ser la mánager sustituta de una cantante bonita sin talento (como decía ella) y Kyoko le tocaba limpiar un poco los pasillos de LME.

Así que ahora estamos en los pasillos de LME, en donde una chica de pelo naranja y uniforme chillón limpiaba los cristales y un poco el suelo. De repente la chica que escombraba el suelo, se paró en seco mirando uno de los posters de las paredes, ¿quién salía que estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo? Así es (por las que lo han acertado, las que no… pues vale xD). Se trataba de un poster del actor nº1 de Japón, también conocido como el Co-Star Killer, el hombre más deseado de Japón, Tsuruga Ren. Bueno, por donde íbamos… Ah, sí. Pues Kyoko se quedó ensimismada viendo el poster de Tsuruga-san. A parte, recordó lo que pasó ese mismo día que el presidente le había pedido **coof _obligado _coof**ha invitar a los bastardos nº1 y nº2, pues después de esto pasó algo más…

_Flashback_

"_No puedo creer lo que me ha hecho el presidente… ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?! Ah, madre mía, ¿¡QUÉ HARÉ SI TSURUGA-SAN SE ENTERA!? Ay, dios mío,.." Y así siguió, estirándose los cabellos y caminando en círculos durante un rato… Hasta que una mano, que no se sabía de donde había venido, le toco el hombro…_

_\- ¿Mogami-san?- Dijo esa hermosa, cálida y, a la vez, sensual voz…_

_Kyoko se paralizó "Uy, esa voz… Tsuruga-san… La he echado de menos…" Se giró con asombro en sus ojos que rápidamente pasó a ser pánico "¡AHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?"_

_\- ¿Mogami-san? ¿Me oyes? – Continúo preguntando al ver la reacción de su "kouhai"_

_\- Jejeje, te oigo Tsuruga-san, no pasa nada… jejeje – intentó desviar un poco la vista pero…_

_\- Mogami-san, sé que te pasa algo, me lo puedes decir, así podré ayudarte. _

_\- ¿Eh? Jajaja. De verdad que no pasa nada…_

_\- Mogami-san – comenzó a decir con su sonrisa caballerosa- No me mientas, sé que hay algo que te molesta… Pensé que eramos más que simple sempai-kouhai. Yo te considero mi amiga, pero ya veo que no haces lo mismo, ya que no me quieres decir que te pasa… Bueno entonces, ya me voy. Adiós Mogami-san._

_Ren se preparaba para irse, pero Kyoko, que en todo lo que él había dicho se ponía nerviosa, con una pizca de esperanza en la palabra "amiga", lo paró diciendo…_

_\- ¡NO! Tsuruga-san, claro que te considero mi amigo, ya te lo explico pero ¡prométeme que no te enfadarás!- continuaba diciendo Kyoko sin ver la verdadera sonrisa de su sempai. _

_\- De acuerdo, te escucho. Vamos a sentarnos a ese banco de allí.- Lo hicieron- Vale, empieza cuando quieras._

_\- Vale. Bueno, todo empezó… - Empezó a explicarle y cuanto más hablaba Kyoko, más enfadado y más colérico se ponía Tsuruga Ren, hasta que ya no era él mismo, si no que era… ¡El Rey Demonio! (Es decir, Kuon…) Kyoko se daba cuenta que él se estaba enfadando y pensaba que se era por su culpa así que terminó rápido de explicarle y espero a ver qué pasaba._

_\- Así que, el Presidente, te OBLIGO a invitar a esos dos amenazándote que si no lo hacías, no habría fiesta.- Kyoko movió la cabeza positivamente y repetidamente. Ren intentaba calmarse para no espantar a Kyoko y poder decir las siguientes palabras con serenidad (enmascarada te lo digo yo xD).- Bueno, pues, tendrás que hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, no dejaré que se te acerquen a ti.- _

_Esas palabras hicieron saltar y bailar el corazón de Kyoko, ella se reprimió a sí misma por sus latidos, aunque cada día que pasaba era más peligroso por el amor que sentía. _

_\- Gracias, Tsuruga-san.- dijo ella tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque el sonrojo era inconsciente. Esa voz tan tierna y ese sonrojo provocaron a Tsuruga Ren tal reacción, que si estuvieran solos en su apartamento, sin gente pasando alrededor y sin cámaras, se habría lanzado encima de ella como un lobo feroz. _

_Así que Ren intentando calmar su pulso, dijo:_

_\- No pasa nada Mogami-san, ya sabes que me tienes siempre para lo que necesites. – Y Kyoko respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza tan tentativo que no tuvo más remedio que acariciarle la mejilla._

_Fin de flashback inesperado…_

\- ¡PARAAAAAAA! ¡NO PIENSES MÁS EN ESO! ¡VAMOS QUE TIENES QUE TRABAJAR KYOKO!- se gritó a sí misma con la cara como un tomate… pero se dio el lujo de pensar algo más "La mano de Tsuruga-san… es realmente suave… me gusta…"- ¡ALTOOOOOOO, YA BASTAAAAAAAAA, PENSAMIENTOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Y así corrió como un kamikaze al lavabo para refrescarse un poco… ya sabéis…


	4. Capítulo 3: Día 24, Parte 2

Capítulo 3. Día 24 parte 2 ¿Planes? ¿Yo?

YASHIRO POV

Desde hace unos días, Ren ha estado muy raro, a veces está furioso y celoso, otras entre nervioso y feliz, y muchas caras más que al estar en el trabajo esconde. Le he intentado preguntar directamente que le pasaba, pero lo que recibía era _"No pasa nada", "Estoy un poco cansado"_. ¿¡Crees que te creeré!? ¿¡Te pones furioso cuando estás cansado!? ¡Ja, a mí no me engañas!...

"Ha…"- suspira- Eso es lo que me gustaría responderle. Pero, si lo hago me dará la sonrisa caballerosa o peor, aparecerá el Rey Demonio, como lo decía Kyoko-chan. A ver cuando Ren deja de pensar en la diferencia de edad… Es verdad… ¡Este año Kyoko-chan hará 18 años! Ren ya no tendrá excusas sobre la edad, así que empezarán a salir juntos, en unos meses se casarán… ¡Y TENDRÁN PEQUEÑOS RENECITOS Y PEQUEÑAS KYOKITAS! (Aquí Yashiro ya está como siempre aparece en el manga y el anime… ojitos con estrellas… ya sabéis… estado FANGIRL)

\- "Yashiro, deja deponer estas caras, por favor. Estamos a punto de llegar en la entrevista…"- dijo Ren, intentando parecer calmado, aunque por dentro debe estar pensando "Esa cara, está planeando algo en mis espaldas…".

\- "De acuerdo, Ren. Pero a cambio deberás hacer algo por mí… Después de la entrevista te lo digo"- jejeje, Ren de esta no te escapas, pensaba Yashiro.

REN POV

"_Shit_. He caído en su trampa, espero que no sea algo malo… Aunque pensando en las caras que ponía, seguramente se trata de Kyoko, ah, digo de Mogami-san. Recuerda, Ren. Debes llamarla Mogami-san, aunque deseas con todas tus fuerzas que puedas llamarla Kyoko o Kyoko-chan, como antes…" Llegaron a la entrevista. "Concéntrate, Ren. Estás en el trabajo, y dentro de poco terminarás y podrás ir a la fiesta, y proteger a K-Mogami-san de esos dos, cuyo nombre, no quiero decir…"

_Salto de tiempo_

Durante todo el trayecto de la entrevista al coche, Yashiro ha estado mirándome de forma extraña. Ah. Es verdad…

\- "Ya hemos terminado la entrevista, Yashiro. Ahora, dime lo que querías que hiciera…"- _Que no sea algo malo, que no sea algo malo,…_

\- "Hmm… Sólo quiero saber una cosa, estos días te has comportado de forma extraña…"- _Me ha pillado_…- "Quiero que me digas porqué, y no vale un _no pasa nada, estoy cansado…_ Soy tu mánager y también tu amigo, tengo el derecho de saber qué te pasa,…_ y más si se trata de Kyoko-chan_"- Susurro lo último…

"Haaa… Ya no puedo ocultarle nada" pensó Ren

\- "De acuerdo, te lo contaré todo…"- Finalmente, entraron al coche y no tuvo más remedio que decirle todo. Aunque había una cosa que Kyoko no le había dicho a Kanae, y Ren le dijo a Yashiro.

\- "Además, prometí que estaría todo el tiempo con ella durante toda la fiesta, aunque me dijo que las chicas de LoveMe tendrían que arreglarse así que ella estaría en una de las habitaciones del lugar y que le esperará en la fiesta. Que ya vendría ella."

\- "¡Ren! ¡Esto es como una CITA! ¡KYAAAAA…!" – Yashiro fue callado por una mano y por una sonrisa un tanto siniestra…- "Hiii… el Rey Demonio…"

\- "¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿[Rey Demonio]?"- _Eso parece algo que diría K-Mogami-san… Parece que he dejado que saliera un poco de Kuon sin darme cuenta… En algunas ocasiones…- _

\- "¡Vamos, Ren! Debes ir a arreglarte, haremos que Kyoko-chan solo tenga ojos para ti."- Dijo Yashiro acelerando el paso y arrastrando al pobre Ren, aunque por dentro se decía "_esta noche, no dejaré que ningún otro hombre se acerque a ella… Sólo tendrá ojos para mí… Eso espero_"-

SHO POV

-"Shoko, asegúrate de que hoy no tenga trabajo. Quiero arreglarme para la fiesta. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor hay prensa o tengo algún contrato, debo verme bien siempre…"

\- "Sí, sí, ya. Tú lo que quieres es verte bien para Kyoko-chan…"

\- "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Para ella!? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Shoko."

\- "Aja, de acuerdo. Sólo para la prensa… _Sí, ya. Va y me lo creo… ¿Acaso nunca aceptará que la ama?_"- susurro para sí misma Shoko.

REINO POV

\- "¿Ya os estáis preparando?"- Preguntó Reino, al ver que los otros miembros ya se estaban preparando.

\- "Sí" "¿No lo haces, tú?"

\- "Nah, todavía hay tiempo. Además, ¿por qué hay que prepararse? Ni que fuéramos al cementerio o algo importante…"

\- "¿No quieres verte bien delante de tu Caperucita?"- Respondió Miroku, captando completamente la atención del líder.

\- "Sí, es verdad. Hoy veré a mi Caperucita… Debo ir a arreglarme."- dijo saliendo de golpe y hiendo rápidamente a su habitación.

KYOKO POV

Ya terminé todo los deberes de LoveMe y me encontré con Moko-san y Chiori-chan. Nos cambiamos y nos fuimos directamente en la mansión en donde se celebraría la fiesta. Seguramente, Maria-chan nos estaría esperando.

MARIA POV

Estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos. Ya lo tengo todo listo. Los vestidos que elegí, maquillaje,…

\- "Abuelo, Onee-sama debe estar por llegar… Así que déjamelo a mí."

\- "Vale, Maria. Te lo dejo a ti."

\- "¡Sip!"

"Onee-sama tendrá una noche inolvidable."

NARRADOR POV

Se escuchó una voz lejana, perteneciente a una bruja conocida por Kyoko, susurrando, _"Sí, pequeña, Kyoko tendrá una noche inolvidable… Realmente INOLVIDABLE… ¿Qué escogerá, confesar sus sentimientos o… no lo hará?"_

Y, finalmente, antes de desaparecer dijo _"El día de la promesa es mañana, pequeña Kyoko."_

**Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente capítulo, no sé porqué pero me vino la inspiración. El siguiente será un poco más largo..**

**Att_ Rose**


	5. Capítulo 4: Día 24, Parte 3

Capítulo 4: Día 24, Parte 3

KYOKO POV

Moko-san, Chiori-chan y yo llegamos antes de que la fiesta hubiese comenzado, Maria-chan me había dicho que viniéramos antes para poder arreglarnos y tal.

\- "¡ONEE-SAMA! Venid por aquí. Os preparé vuestros vestidos, los he elegido yo…"- dijo Maria-chan

\- "Gracias Maria-chan. Seguramente serán hermosos."- dije, Moko-san y Chiori asintieron.

Primero se los pusieron ellas dos, cuando salieron de las habitaciones…

\- "KYAAA, Moko-san, Chiori-chan. Estáis hermosas. Parecéis ángeles."- dije yo. Moko-san se ruborizó un poco y Chiori susurro algo como "ángeles, ¿quién quiere ser un ángel…?"- "Es mi turno, aunque el vestido es muy bonito… No sé si me quedará tan bien como a vosotras…"-

\- ¡MO! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te desprecies así?! ¡Te he dicho que eres muy bonita tú también! Eh, ¡No son tus personajes! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás de una vez? Ese idiota mintió diciendo eso, o es que es tan ciego que no te vio bien. Nunca te apreció por lo que eras… ¡HERMOSA!- Chiori asintió repetidamente-

\- … ¿De verdad?- les pregunte, - Moko-san asintió un poco tímida y Chiori-chan lo hizo repetidamente otra vez- Gracias, chicas. Sois las mejores. ¡Mis mejores AMIGAS! Bueno, pues, me voy a cambiar… ¿Me esperáis aquí, verdad?- "Sí…" (Aquí Kyoko ya empieza a ver que Sho nunca la supo apreciar, y empieza a tener un poco de confianza en sí misma, aunque todavía no del todo, si no, no sería Kyoko y mi historia no llegaría a ningún lugar… xD)

Entré a la habitación, me lo puse y me quedé embelesada mirando el espejo. "¿Esa soy yo? No puede ser…". Salí de la habitación y escuché como se les fue el aliento a todas ellas, Moko-san, Chiori-chan y Maria-chan.

\- "Onee-sama. Eres una diosa. Eres una… No me salen palabras… ¡Estás radiante!" – Chiori-chan asintió y Moko-san añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - "Te lo dije"-

KANAE POV

Le dijimos que bajaríamos nosotras primero, que bajara dentro de poco. Quería ver si esos tres ya habían llegado.

Vi que ese idiota (Sho), estaba con su manager hablando de trabajo. El stalker (Reino) estaba con su banda. Y, Tsuruga, estaba con su manager hablando con un director.

Me acerqué a Tsuruga y le dije como un susurro "Kyoko viene. Si no la proteges de esos dos idiotas, lo haré yo misma. Ah. Y, asegúrate de no hacer un espectáculo… " Me fui riendo. Me acerqué a Sho, y le dije con odio "Tú te la perdiste, nunca dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño. Lo prometo, si lo haces, me aseguraré que tengas un ticket para el infierno…" Me fui dedicándole una mirada de odio más puro que pudo hacer. Y, finalmente, me acerqué a ese stalker loco… o Beagle, como le decía Kyoko… "Si le vuelves a hacer daño, en vez de llamarte Reino… tus amigos tendrán que llamarte Reina-chan. ¿Lo entiendes? Te haré mujer, bastardo."

Y, finalmente, me fui con Chiori, que me estaba mirando con una cara de satisfacción.

\- "Kanae, si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo habría hecho yo." – La miré y tenía la cara más terrorífica que hubiera podido ver en ella.

\- "Si le hacen daño, lo haremos las dos juntas"- Respondí con la cara más sádica que pude dar.

\- "jajajajaja"-

REN POV (en cursiva pensamientos _Kuon_, sin cursiva pensamientos Ren)

Yashiro y yo llegamos a la fiesta cuando apenas comenzaba, igualmente que no sea trabajo se debe ser puntual a todos los lugares. Y más hoy que estaré toda la noche con ella. "Todavía no la veo, bueno, ya bajará cuando esté lista." Empecé a fijarme con todos los invitados, había conocidos del Presidente, directores, maquilladores, guionistas,… En fin, era una fiesta para todos.

Me fijé en un rincón del salón, ahí estaba la banda Vie Ghoul, o como K-Mogami-san decía Beagle. "Jajaja, realmente les queda bien el nombre, Beagle,…". "_Ey, Ren…_" "Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Kuon?" _"Allí está el bastardo que intentó hacer daño a nuestra Kyoko-chan… Déjame salir, quiero darle una pali-"_ "No termines la palabra Kuon. Debes controlarte. Aunque ahora mismo, yo también quiera hacerlo. No quiero darle problemas a K-Mogami-san." _"¿Por qué siempre te corriges y dices Mogami-san? Estás hablando contigo mismo… No pasará nada por llamarla como quieras en tus pensamientos, ¿no crees?"_

"Ahí, ahí está ese chico, se ve tan arrogante como siempre." _"¿Qué se cree que es? Actúa como si fuera el amo del mundo. No dejaré que te acerques a ella, nunca. Bastardo, ¿me has entendido?"_ "Kuon, él no te escucha, y no te escuchará a menos de que te deja salir." _"Cállate, cobarde. Si yo tuviera el control de este cuerpo, Kyoko-chan ya sería mi novia, incluso, mi esposa. Y nadie se atrevería a quitármela." _"Tienes razón, quizás sí que he sido un poco cobarde"._ "¿Un poco?". _"Vale, sí, un poco demasiado. Pero no te preocupes, primero tengo que protegerla durante toda la fiesta. Después tengo que-".

No me había dado cuenta, pero Kotonami-san se me había acercado diciéndome que Kyoko estaría a punto de bajar y que no hiciera un espectáculo. "¿Qué quería decir con eso?" se preguntó. _"No lo sé, pero tenemos que estar atentos en la escalera, quiero ser el primero en verla y ayudarla a bajarlas como una princesa…" _Respondió Kuon. Miré las escaleras y, después de unos instantes, ella apareció.

_"Dios mío, Ren. ¿Has visto lo hermosa que está? ¿Has visto la figura que tiene? ¿Las curvas del cuerpo…?" _"¿…La sonrisa de esos labios que deben ser tan dulces como un algodón de azúcar, sus hermosos ojos que parecen una puesta de sol cuando está feliz…?"_ "También parece oro fundido… ¡Me va a volver loco! Ella es demasiado hermosa y sexy, realmente, demasiado… Ahora mismo, quiero ir a por ella, llevármela de este lugar, encerrarla en mi apartamiento y hacerla mía durante toda la noche, amándola, como nunca he hecho…" _"Kuon, por primera vez, te doy la razón con querer encerrarla y lo siguiente. Pero todavía no puedo. Primero tengo que hacer que me ame, después podré hacerla mía tantas veces como yo y ella queramos,…" Por ahora, debo disfrutar de su compañía como un todo un caballero, no quiero espantarla y que huya de mí.

Decidí ir hacía ella antes de que alcanzara las ultimas escaleras. Le tendí la mano y le dije:

\- "Princesa, ¿me da su permiso?"- Ella se ruborizó y asintió dulcemente con los ojos mirándome fijamente... _"Mi pequeña Kyoko-chan, no permitiré que nadie más pueda hacer y ver que te sonrojes así"_

\- "Por cierto, no te lo he dicho pero, estás hermosa esta noche, aunque siendo sincero, siempre lo eres."-

_\- _Usted también está muy atractivo, Tsuruga-san. _Y siempre lo está…- _Ella susurró lo último, pero por suerte la pude escuchar. Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un brinco. "¿Puede ser que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?".

SHO POV (Maldita cucaracha : )

Shoko y yo llegamos en la fiesta después de las nueve, claro, como soy una ESTRELLA y dentro de poco me convertiré en el Nº1 DE JAPÓN, tengo que llegar un poco tarde… Ya sabéis, para dar a entender que tenía mucho trabajo pero que hice hueco en mi horario para venir a esta fiesta, no porque me invitó Kyoko, no… que va… Es para conocer a nuevos socios y eso…

Shoko comenzó a saludar a directores de películas, dramas, seguramente para ver si me querían para el OST. Miré disimuladamente alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna chica que quisiera pasar el rato conmigo, no lo admitiré pero la persona que más buscaba y no encontraba, era una actriz en ascenso de LME, con cabello castaño tirando para naranja. No voy a decir su nombre porque tampoco es verdad que la esté buscando, no es como si hubiera venido solamente por ella, tampoco no es como sí me hiciera un poco feliz que me hubiese invitado. (No, que va, que cosas dices Sho-baka)

No la vi a ella, sino a mi rival nº1 –tsss, piensa que llevando ese traje de Armani será más atractivo que yo (Sho-baka todavía piensa que él es mejor que Ren -.- bueno, puede soñar, ¿verdad?)- y al Beagle- puajajajaja, como puede ser que todavía me ríe de eso, aunque me esté riendo por dentro -. Se me acercó una chica… Sólo para amenazarme que si hiciera daño a Kyoko, me haría no sé qué del infierno. La vi irse, y pensé que seguramente estaba loca.

Vi que ese Tsuruga Ren, se detenía y ponía sus ojos, que estaban llenos de amor y aprecio, en las escaleras, alguien debía estar bajando y casi todos los presentes miraban en esa dirección con atención. "No será…" Me giré para ver si lo que pensaba era verdad o no. Me quedé sin palabras, no podía siquiera dejar de mirarla, mi mandíbula seguramente desencajada,…

Y ahí estaba, Kyoko, con un hermoso vestido que acentuaba sus curvas que hasta hace poco pensé que no tenía… No lo negaré, quizás me equivoqué cuando dije que era una mujer aburrida, sin sex-appeal, ahora puedo decir que no es verdad. Ahora me gustaría que estuviéramos solos, así le enseñaría un poco de anatomía humana. Ella parece una diosa en este preciso instante. Mierda, me di cuenta demasiado tarde… No… espera… Todavía no es demasiado tarde. ¡Ja! Es verdad, ella entró en el mundo del espectáculo por mí. Además, quién se puede resistir a mí. ¿A mí? ¡Nadie! Ya pensaré algún plan para hacerla mía otra vez…

No me di cuenta de que cuando estaba pensando todo esto, ese Ren ya se había dirigido hacía Kyoko y ya estaban hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. Mierda, otra vez, demasiado tarde. Pero, nunca más… (O eso es lo que él quiere pensar,…)

REINO POV (Beagle .)

Llegamos en la fiesta, miré alrededor y sólo pude pensar "La caperucita todavía no ha llegado… A lo mejor sí. ¿Dónde estará?"

Vi como una chica se acercaba a ese idiota, le decía algo y después se fue. Pero, pude ver que se estaba dirigiendo hacía mí. Me amenazó diciendo algo de hacerme una mujer. "Oh, no. Si puedo conseguir a caperucita no me puede faltar esa parte, debe estar intacta… No puedo convertirme en mujer. Claro que no…"

Al cabo de un rato, pude percibir su aura. Aunque no fuera un aura negra ni nada por el estilo, sabía que era ella. Así que, me giré y allí la vi, bajando las escaleras. Tan hermosa como siempre o, en esta ocasión aún más. Una diosa.

Aunque claro, estaría mejor si el vestido fuera negro, con cabello negro y con esa cicatriz en su mejilla. Sí, mi pequeña caperucita, mi Reina de la noche, Reina de los súcubos, Reina de las tinieblas-

-"¡Ey, Reino! ¡Deja de soñar despierto! ¿Tanto te ha impactado ver a tu caperucita así?"- dijo Miroku.

-"Has roto el rumbo de mis pensamientos, Miroku… _La haré mía, mi caperucita_…"- Lo último lo dijo como un susurro así que nadie le escucho.

Me desperté de mis pensamientos demasiado tarde, cuando fijé mi vista otra vez en Kyoko, el león (no sé si le dice león o lobo) ya estaba con ella, con una mano ayudándola a bajar las ultimas escaleras.

* * *

**Bueno, como dije, aquí está este capítulo… Espero que os guste. Skip Beat! No me pertenece… aunque ya me gustaría xD**

**La siguiente parte será la del cumpleaños de Maria-chan y a lo mejor de los intentos de Sho y de Reino de acercarse y hablar con Kyoko,... Lo tendrán fácil, ¿verdad? (Por favor, noten el sarcasmo xD) Ren estará con los ojos bien abiertos jajaja**

**Por cierto, que nunca lo he dicho y me hace ilusión xD**

**REVIEW + FAVORITOS please... Así sabré que a alguien le gusta mi fanfic…**

**Att_ Rose**


End file.
